


Nobody Puts Steve In A Corner

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: The Watermelon Chronicles [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint is an asshat, Dancing (sort of), Fluff, JARVIS is a sneaky evil genius, M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve has never seen Dirty Dancing, Steve is a blusher, Tony has some pant feels when it comes to Steve, and he really can't dance, like REALLY can't dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't dance. </p><p>At all. </p><p>Tony attempts to show him how and Clint is an asshat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Puts Steve In A Corner

**Author's Note:**

> K, so this is my first ficlet in this fandom and my very first fic here. Any and all comments welcome!
> 
> This ficlet came to me whilst watching Crazy, Stupid Love and I just vomited it out. Its utterly ridiculous fluff that has no point whatsoever, I just needed it OK? Oh, and writing Tony is really REALLY fun.
> 
> My thanks to bennysemma for making me finish it.
> 
> Its un-beta'd so any mistakes are entirely my own. Point them out and I'll correct them.
> 
> Wasn't sure what to rate it so gave it an M for Tony's potty mouth. If you think it should be rated something else, lemme know.
> 
> I just really, REALLY love these two together, K?

Be My Baby – The Ronettes  
Do You Love Me – The Contours  
Love Man – Otis Redding  
These Arms of Mine – Otis Redding  
Cry To Me – Solomon Burke  
Some Kind of Wonderful – The Drifters

**********

Steve Rogers in sweatpants should be illegal.

Steve Rogers topless and wearing sweatpants should be outlawed.

Steve Rogers topless, wearing sweatpants whilst sweating and blushing and attempting to dance to Lady Gaga (or whatever the fuck it was it is on the latest dance game for the Avenger’s X-Box) is just fucking obscene.

Tony’s heart nearly grinds to a halt as he walks into the Avenger’s lounge at 3am and drinks in the sight. Which is no mean feat considering the engineering miracle that he has embedded in his chest.

Stumbling up from his work shop for more coffee (or possibly whisky) after a (how long has it been now?) 48ish hour stint with the Iron Man armour, he’d expected the place to be deserted. Not find _CAPTAIN FUCKING AMERICA_ topless and glistening and clearly giving it his all in front of a dance game.

It’s breathtaking.

Like porn.

Well, Tony’s kind of porn anyway.

Really, it's positively delicious.

And hilarious.

Steve is awful at dancing.

 _REALLY_ fucking bad.

Even though he has the little digital people on the game to follow, he’s failing miserably.

Tony thinks that he really should step in and help him.

Or just lean on the door frame a bit longer and drool over the blond Adonis flailing around like an epileptic spider in his lounge. Seriously, how wide are the man’s shoulders? And how can his waist be that small? Tony can see every muscle under his skin ripple and flex as he tries to follow the instructions on the huge screen in front of him.

 _FUCK_. Tony wants to be touching the good Captain.

Everywhere.

 _RIGHT. THE FUCK. NOW_.

With his tongue.

No, he really should step in. Mainly because drooling on himself is most unbecoming.

As is his already half hard cock stirring in his jeans.

_“Captain Rogers, I do believe you have an audience,”_

“Spoil sport JARVIS,” Tony growls at his AI.

“DARN IT TONY!” Steve nearly falls backwards into the coffee table as JARVIS announces Tony’s presence and flushes bright pink all over.

Delectable, Tony thinks, licking his lips as he stalks into the room heading for the coffee machine in the kitchen.

“T..Tony, H..How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough Spangles,” Tony winks, flashing his biggest shit-eating grin at Steve as he pours himself a mug of coffee and drains half of it in one massive gulp. He tops up his mug and rummages in a cupboard looking for some scotch to Irish it up a bit.

“I didn’t think anyone would be up,” Steve mutters pausing the game and fidgeting awkwardly.

“Oh, don’t mind me gorgeous,” Tony replies, waving his hand in Steve’s direction and slipping the now found scotch into his coffee. “You carry on. Don’t mind if I watch do you? It’s really rather enticing watching you flail around the room with such wanton and uncoordinated abandonment.”

Steve flops onto one of the enormous sofas with a frustrated huff, folding his arms across his still flushed bare chest.

“What’s up Cap?” Tony asks, topping up his coffee. “Why so huffy?”

“Its just….. Well…….” Steve begins, blushing an entirely new shade of pink.

Oh god, Tony wants to follow that blush all the way down to the good Captain’s sweatpants with his mouth.

Tony saunters over and perches on the edge of the sofa next to Steve, his once white wife-beater now streaked with dirt from his workshop. His hair is sticking up all over the place (Its endearing, thank you very much) where he’s been running his hands through it and there’s a big smudge of oil across his right cheek. Steve tries not to stare but Tony fresh from a stint in the shop is just too good not to stare at. He’s adorable in a beardy, manly sort of way.

No, Steve thinks, Tony Stark is _NOT_ adorable, STOP THAT.

“C’mon, spill. What’s eating you O’Captain my Captain?”

“Well, you know the other week when you all insisted on dragging me to that club?” Tony nods. “And you tried to make me dance?” Tony nods again. “Well, you know that I never learnt to dance, especially not how you kids do it these days and I just thought that maybe I could pick it up a bit if I used one of Darcy’s video games. But, as you saw, I’m not very good at it.” Then he mumbles much more quietly: “Just something else in this day and age that I’ll never get the hang of.”

Tony’s heart aches a little at the utterly crestfallen look on Steve’s face. His piercing blue eyes are so sad and the corners of his perfect mouth with those plush, pink lips are pulling downwards into a resigned pout.

“I’ll teach you,” Tony says, the words leaving his mouth before he realises what he’s said. Fuck. Way to go on the brain-to-mouth filter there Stark.

“Really?” Steve asks, his eyes turning hopeful and a soft smile spreading across his face. “You’d do that?”

“Can’t have you embarrassing us all next time we all go out, now can we sweet cheeks? And besides, I suspect that if you asked any of the others, they’ll say no and Darcy would just use it as an opportunity to climb you like a tree.”

Tony can’t read the look that ghosts across Steve’s face at that last comment and dismisses it. He’s seen the way that Darcy eyes up the good Captain every time she sees him. He’s just surprised that the looks she gives him don’t cause Steve’s clothes to just spontaneously combust.

“Come on Baby Blue, lets show you some moves,” Tony gets up, rubbing his hands together and turning towards the TV. After a moment or two, he shakes his head. “No, no good. JARVIS?”

_“Yes sir?”_

“This won’t do at all."

_“And what exactly would Sir like?”_

Tony cocks his hip and snaps his fingers “Something snappy. Something we can dance to.”

There’s silence for a moment before the sounds of The Ronettes’ Be My Baby starts up. Tony shakes his head again, a smirk spreading across his face.

“Touché JARVIS, touché.....” Tony mutters under his breath before straightening up and looking at Steve. He bows towards the blond and sticks out his hand.

“Steven Grant Rogers, may I have this dance?”

Steve blushes further but takes Tony’s hand and stands up facing the brunet,

“Now, first things first, and I’m going to regret saying this and sounding like Patrick Swayze, but you need to _feel_ the music,” Tony instructs.

“Patrick who?” Steve asks.

“Patrick wh……….Really?,” Tony smirks, his brown eyes glinting at the good Captain. “What have they had you watching on movie nights? No, unacceptable. JARVIS?”

_“Yes sir?”_

“Dirt Dancing, if you please.”

_“Right away sir.”_

“Rogers, sit,” Tony says flopping on the sofa and patting the seat next to him. “Consider this the beginning of your dancing education.”

Steve folds himself onto the couch next to Tony as JARVIS dims the lights and the huge TV screen springs into life with Dirty Dancing. Tony is sure that the good Captain won’t approve but he’s going to make him watch it anyway. Much to his surprise, Steve seems entranced by the whole thing. He’s blushing furiously but there’s a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and his eyes are wide. He squirms a little at some of the more raunchy dancing scenes but he seems to be genuinely enjoying it. Tony can’t keep his eyes off him. Steve still hasn’t put his t-shirt back on and the light from the television is highlighting every ripple and line of his muscles and by the end of the film, Tony is practically salivating.

Smooth Stark, real smooth.

“Wow Tony, that was…..wow,” Steve turns his eager and slightly flushed face to Tony. “And you can teach me how to dance like that?”

“Hmmm?” Tony murmurs, still staring at Steve’s torso. He’s sure Steve is talking but he’s a little busy ogling him at the moment, thank you very much.

“Um, Tony?”

“Mmmmm….”

“Tony.”

“Muscles……”

“TONY!”

“Yes dear?”

“You ok?” Steve asks, his face a mixture of amusement and more blushing.

“Just dandy Capsicle!” Tony grins, tearing his eyes from Steve’s chest to meet those blue, blue eyes of his.

“Y’know, you could just call me Steve, seeing as how that’s actually my name n’all…..” Steve says with a smirk.

“Are you…..? Did Captain America just sass me?” Tony gasps, his eyes wide and a hand across the arc reactor in mock shock. Steve just grins, a wide, genuine grin that has Tony inhaling sharply at how genuine it actually is.

Get a grip Stark, really. You are _NOT_ 15 and you do _NOT_ have a crush on Captain America. Not any more.

“Right, lets show you the basics shall we Cap?” Steve rolls his eyes at the use of the nickname again but stands up with Tony. “Now, remember what Johnny said to Baby? _FEEL_ the music. JARVIS? Put The Ronettes back on would you, there’s a dear.”

Steve can almost hear the AI roll his eyes at Tony’s term of endearment but the music starts playing again and Tony starts swaying along with the music, his hips gyrating slightly.

“See? Just like this. Easy.”

Steve watches intently before starting to move but try as he might, he can’t seem to get any sort of smooth rhythm going.

“Stop, stop,” Tony chuckles and Steve blushes again, the colour flooding over his chest and up his neck. Tony licks his lips and watches as Steve’s eyes follow the motion. He’s sure he was going to regret this later but fuck it. He moves forwards into Steve’s personal space and puts his hands on Steve’s hips. Steve jolts slightly but doesn’t retreat.

“Now, follow me.” Tony starts moving again and uses his hands to push Steve around slightly and eventually, Steve is swaying along with him, a lot smoother than before. “Good, better. Now move your hips a bit more and really listen to the music,” Steve watches for a moment as Tony starts to grind his hips a little before mimicking him and soon they have a fluid motion going, Steve’s brow knotted in concentration as he watches Tony’s hips.

“Better, much better,” Tony says, keeping his hands on Steve’s hips but not pushing him around so much as Steve gets the hang of it. JARVIS, in his infinite wisdom, seems to be working his way through the Dirty Dancing soundtrack as the strains of Do You Love Me by The Contours follows the Ronettes.

“Now, a bit faster for this one,” Tony says and guides Steve to start moving a bit more. It seems to throw the blond off his rhythm and he stumbles forward a bit ending up with his thigh in between Tony’s.

“Cap, stop thinking so hard and just go with it,” Tony says, surprised at how rough his voice sounds. Well, it’s not everyday you get a super soldier wedged between your thighs, is it?

“Sorry,” Steve mutters and brings his eyes up to meet Tony’s which sends a wave of want through the engineer when he sees how blown Steve’s pupils are. Probably just the low light in the lounge, Tony thinks. But fuck if it isn’t hot as hell. And that blush is back. That beautiful, pink blush that runs from the tip of Steve’s ears, down and under the waistband of his sweats.

WANT, WANT, _WANT_.

“No, no saying sorry Cap, I’m not having that,” But I’ll have you, Tony thinks, and just for the hell of it and because he has no shame at all (hello? Tony Stark….), starts to grind his hips again only this time, Steve has his thigh wedged between his.

“T…. wha… you.... Tony?” Steve stutters as he feels the movement against his leg and his eyes shoot down and then up again.

“Just _go_ with it,” Tony all but purrs and gives Steve’s hips a little squeeze. Steve bites on his bottom lip and the motion forces Tony to stifle a groan.

_DAMMIT ROGERS._

Steve’s enormous hands come down to rest on Tony’s hips, (warm. So very, very warm) whether out of reflex or something else. Tony isn’t complaining, not in the slightest. The heat from Steve’s hands leaks straight through to his skin like fire. (How is he so warm? Seriously. Serum? Has to be the serum). Steve is still looking down at Tony’s hips and seemingly without thinking, he starts to move against Tony. His cheeks are adorably flushed and Tony can feel his hands trembling a little but he isn’t running away.

Not yet anyway.

Steve’s face is a mixture of emotions: confusion, worry, shock and unless Tony is very much mistaken, want. Yes, that’s definitely want he can see in the Captain’s vivid blue eyes.

Now, how to handle this without spooking Steve.

Tony is not known for his tact but he’s damned if he’s going to pass on an opportunity like this. He gently starts to rub circles on Steve’s skin with his thumbs above the waistband of his sweats. (God, he’s so smooth and _so fucking warm_ ). It’s taking all of Tony’s will power not to just climb the good Captain and thoroughly debauch him where he stands.

“Steve?” Tony has to clear his throat a little to get the word out. He sounds wrecked already.

Steve’s head snaps up to Tony’s at the sound of his name. In fact, it’s the first time Tony has used it since he interrupted Steve earlier on. Piercing blue meets molten chocolate and Tony couldn’t look away if he tried. They’re still moving to music that has seamlessly changed into some Otis Redding. (JARVIS, you evil genius).

“Is this not OK?”

Steve doesn’t look away but flushes a deeper shade of pink. He opens his mouth to say something and Tony just seizes the moment. How can he not? Those plush lips are just begging to be kissed. He so very nearly has Steve’s lips against his.

Just a bit further and……..

“You watched Dirty Dancing without me? Rude.”

Clint.

Motherfucking cock blocking _ASSHAT_.


End file.
